O ratowaniu świata
by KasumiZuki
Summary: Mica Davies ma pięć lat gdy jej wujek Ianto umiera. Tłumaczenie. AU. COE Fix it.


**„Saving the World" by galaxysoup **

**Link do oryginału: /works/387016 **

**Beta: Brak, chętnie przygarnę. **

* * *

Mica Davies ma pięć lat gdy jej wujek Ianto umiera. Płacze, bo jej mama płacze i dlatego, że dorośli wokół niej się boją, a ona nie rozumie co się dzieje. Ale nie płacze dla niego. Nie odwiedzał ich często i zna go głównie z podsłuchanych rozmów rodziców.

Po zakończeniu ucieczki przed żołnierzami i powrocie do domu, ciemnowłosa kobieta odciąga ją i Davida na bok, patrzy na nich uważnie i mówi, że ich wuj był bardzo odważny, bardzo ich kochał i uratował świat.

Coś w tej mowie zmienia poglądy Mici. Nie wie ona za dużo, bo jest jeszcze mała i jej mama mówi, że nie zwraca na nic uwagi, ale wie, że ludzie którzy ratują świat są wyjątkowi.

Tęskni za wujkiem Ianto, nawet jeśli właściwie nigdy go nie znała.

* * *

Mica Davies ma siedem lat kiedy po raz pierwszy wymyka się z domu. Budzi ją głośny huk i jasne światło, takie jakby parę ulic dalej były fajerwerki. Mica zawsze chciała zobaczyć fajerwerki, więc schodzi na dół na palcach i wychodzi przez okno w salonie, bo jest za niska by dostać do zamka w drzwiach.

Zbliża się do źródła emocji, na tyle blisko by usłyszeć ludzkie krzyki i dźwięk łamania czegoś, gdy znajduje ją jej tato. Krzyczy, potrząsa nią i mówi, że nie może oglądać telewizji przez tydzień. Następnie zaprowadza ją do domu.

Jest bardzo cicho gdy Mica i David budzą się następnego ranka. Mama Mici siedzi przy stole w kuchni mocno trzymając kubek z herbatą. Nie rozmawia z nimi, nawet na nich nie patrzy i Mica zaczyna płakać bo myśli, że to jej wina.

- Nie płacz kochanie. – mówi wreszcie jej mama. Każe im usiąść przy stole i wyjaśnia im, że w rządzie pracują różne osoby i teraz wiele rzeczy może się zmienić, więc muszą zostać w domu przez jakiś czas. Tylko do czasu, aż wszystko się uspokoi.

David jest podekscytowany, bo nie lubi chodzić do szkoły i cieszy się z niespodziewanych wakacji. Mica nic nie mówi. Widzi jak jej mamie drżą ręce, jak kruchy jest jej uśmiech i wie, że z jakiegoś powodu jest źle.

* * *

Mica ma dziewięć lat, gdy jej brat zarzuca ich ojcu brak patriotyzmu. Wcześniej tego dnia kłócili się, bo David chce wstąpić do Młodzieżowej Armii razem z przyjaciółmi. Ojciec na to powiedział, że nie będzie mieszkał pod jednym dachem z faszystą i chłopak może się wynosić jeśli jest taki głupi. David wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami, a Mica może odczytać z min jej rodziców, że się boją. Nie jest tylko pewna czy o Davida czy o siebie.

Pół godziny później policja wyważa drzwi i zabiera ojca Mici na „przesłuchanie". Jej matka płacze i błaga ich by tego nie robili więc jeden z policjantów uderza ją w twarz, aby ją uciszyć. Mica nic nie mówi. Spokojnie stoi na schodach, schodząc wszystkim z drogi.

Stąd może zobaczyć stojącego na zewnątrz Davida. Nadal wygląda na złego, ale jest w tym coś dziwnego. Lekko chorowita mina mówi jej, że nie miał tego wszystkiego na myśli, że nie przemyślał tego dobrze. I że zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że bycie wściekłym trzynastolatkiem nie usprawiedliwia spowodowania aresztowania własnego ojca.

Policja ładuje jej ojca do furgonetki. David idzie z nimi. Jest to ostatni raz kiedy Mica widzi któregoś z nich.

* * *

Mica ma jedenaście lat gdy pierwszy raz przemyca coś przez jeden z miejskich punktów kontrolnych. Jej serce bije tak głośno, że jest pewna iż strażnikowi wystarczy spojrzeć na nią by wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Ale wszystkie dokumenty się zgadają i ma odpowiednią łapówkę, a on nic nie znajduje, gdy pobieżnie ją obszukuje, więc pozwala iść jej dalej.

Jej matka jest wściekła i zabrania jej być tak głupią ponownie, ale obie wiedzą to tylko formalność. Odkąd Sojusz Germański i Federacja Nowej Ameryki zawarły niepewny rozejm, było trudniej niż kiedykolwiek zdobyć środki medyczne. Większość kontaktów jej matki ukrywa się w głębi kraju i najczęściej są ranni, często bardzo. Niewinny wygląd małej Mici pozwalający jej na przechodzenie przez blokady jest bardzo cenny. Jest dobra w wykorzystywaniu jej wzrostu i wieku przeciwko innym.

Mica słucha tego co mówią ludzie ukrywani przez jej matkę. Mówią o rządowych śledztwach, o poszukiwaniach sympatyków kosmitów i groźnej ciemnowłosej kobiecie z luką między zębami, która ich znajduje i zapewnia im bezpieczeństwo. Większość z nich ucieka do Australii, ponieważ jest ona jednym z nielicznych krajów z otwartymi granicami i rozsądnym rządem. Ale jednocześnie krążą plotki, że Imperium Japońskie chce rozszerzyć granice na południe i Australia jest następna na liście.

Mica słucha rozmów uwięzionych bardzo uważnie. Groźna ciemnowłosa kobieta z luką między zębami z czymś jej się kojarzy – przypomina sobie kogoś takiego mówiącego jej, że jej wujek uratował świat. Co oczywiste, ona sama próbuje pójść jego przykładem.

Mica słucha i planuje. Świat potrzebuje ratunku i wydaje się być właściwe, żeby dokonał tego jakiś Jones.

* * *

Mica ma trzynaście lat gdy pierwszy raz zostaje aresztowana. Tego samego dnia kobieta z luką między zębami zostaje złapana i stracona, choć Mica nie dowiaduje się tego jeszcze przez długi czas.

Policja przyłapuje ją na wymianie puszkowanego jedzenia w zamian za informacje w Sektorze Specjalnym. Zabierają ją na „przesłuchanie", ale udaje się jej przekonać ich, że szuka informacji o swoim bracie, a nie o wuju i jego tajemniczych znajomych. Oni obijają ją trochę i pokazują zdjęcie ciała Davida. Śmieją się gdy płacze.

Łzy są fałszywe, oczywiście. Mica nie płacze nigdy więcej.

* * *

Mica nigdy nie spotyka Doktora. Przestał pojawiać się na Ziemi lata temu.

* * *

Mica ma piętnaście lat gdy poznaje Kapitana Johna Harta. Teleportuje się on w alejkę w której się ona właśnie znajduje i całkowicie rujnuje jej przykrywkę, którą chciała wykorzystać by dostać się do rządowych plików na temat Torchwood. Udaje jej się zgubić pościg (szaleńczy bieg zarówno w kanałach, jak i po dachach), ale Hartowi udaje się ją znaleźć.

Mica przyszpila go do ściany za pomocą jej scyzoryka i domaga się wyjaśnień w co on kurwa gra i kim do cholery jest. Hart na to pyta ją czy jest siostrzenicą Ianto Jonesa, a usłyszenie w takiej sytuacji nazwiska wuja jest dla niej szokiem, więc cofa się i słucha tego co ma on jej do powiedzenia.

Mówi jej, że może to wszystko naprawić. Że potrafi przywrócić wszystko do poprzedniego stanu i uratować jej wujka.

Spierdalaj, mówi mu.

Ciekawe słownictwo, odpowiada. Twój wujaszek też potrafił być sukinsynem.

Jest to prawdopodobnie najmilsza rzecz jaką słyszała od dłuższego czasu, ale tego mu nie mówi.

Wysłuchuje jak wyjaśnia jej, że Ianto zmarł z powodu obcego wirusa, na którego on ma antidotum. Wszystko co musi zrobić to cofnąć się w czasie i podać mu je po kryjomu. Jeśli on nie umrze, Kapitan Jack nie odejdzie i cały świat nie zmieni się w jedno wielkie gówno.

Mici wydaje się to zbyt proste i informuje go o tym. I właściwie czemu Kapitan John sam nie wróci tam i tego nie załatwi?

Słyszałaś kiedyś o Agencji Czasu? Pyta. Istnieje ona po to by zapobiegać wydarzeniom takim jak to. Jak cos zrobię to przytłoczą mnie jak tona cegieł i nic się niezmienni. Ale ty jesteś siostrzenicą Ianto. Były przypadki – rzadkie, ale możliwe do udowodnienia – dotyczące… członków bliskiej rodziny podróżujących w czasie pod wpływem emocji by naprawić złe rzeczy. Jest to odpowiednia furtka do wykorzystania.

Podaje jej pewne urządzenie. Jest tam mały ekran, parę przycisków i pasek utrzymujący to mocno na nadgarstku. Z boku schowana jest jakaś kapsułka, domyśla się, że to antidotum.

Więc Mica, on mówi, czas zostać kimś wyjątkowym.

Co to oznacza dla ciebie? Ona pyta. Czemu cię to obchodzi?

On odwraca wzrok. Jack Harkness nigdy nie był już taki sam po tym jak twój wuj zmarł, odpowiada. Ona chce mu zarzucić kłamstwo, ale coś w jego postawie mówi jej, że nawet jeśli nie mówi całej prawdy to nie kłamie.

Zapina skórzany pasek i patrzy na niego. Zrobię to, mówi, pod jednym warunkiem. Uratuję wujka Ianto jeśli ty uratujesz Toshiko Sato i Owena Harpera.

W ciągu ostatnich lat udało jej się dowiedzieć całkiem sporo o pracy jej wuja. To niesamowite jak wielu ludzi zna i zdradza naprawdę kameralne szczegóły na temat tajnych organizacji, jeśli zadajesz odpowiednie pytania.

On patrzy na nią. Czy ty mnie słuchałaś? Nie jesteśmy rodziną. Agencja Czasu mnie powstrzyma.

Myślę, że jesteś sprytniejszy od nich, mówi Mica spokojnie. Zdejmuje opaskę z nadgarstka. Ja ledwo pamiętam mojego wujka i dobrze sobie radzę w tym świecie. Może wcale nie chcę tego zmieniać.

On się skrzywia. Dobrze. Toshiko Sato i Owen Harper za Ianto Jonesa, ty szalona suko.

Mica uśmiecha się i nakłada z powrotem opaskę. Mam jedną rzecz do załatwienia, mówi, i będę gotowa.

Znajduje Rhysa Williamsa w melinie narkomanów na nabrzeżu. On jest na haju, a po wyglądzie sądząc jest w takim stanie od śmierci Gwen Cooper. Ale jest na tyle przytomny, by zrozumieć co ona oferuje. Opowiada jej wszystko co musi wiedzieć o ostatnich dniach Ianto. Tak jak podejrzewała Kapitan John przedstawiał sprawę jako dużo prostszą, ale teraz już nie może nic na to poradzić. Ona zaopatrza się w kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i naciska przycisk na urządzeniu przytwierdzonym do nadgarstka.

Podróż w czasie jest dużo bardziej płynna i delikatna niż przewidywała, a lądowanie okazuje się być dużo twardsze niż by chciała, ale trafiła wyśmienicie. Gdy opiera się o ścianę opuszczonego magazynu, może usłyszeć rozmowę wewnątrz:

- … pojechałbyś do tych sklepów przy nabrzeżu? Potrzebujemy płyt. Powinno ci to zająć 20 minut.

Mica nie rozpoznaje tego głosu, męskiego i donośnego, ale osobą która odpowiada na pewno jest Rhys Williams.

- Pojadę później. Fasola jest prawie…

Mica przełącza bezpiecznik.

- … gotowa. Och, najwyraźniej straciliśmy zasilanie. No dobrze. Płyty, mówisz?

Mica czeka kilka minut, aż kroki Williamsa ucichnął, a następnie zakrada się do środka. Wujek Ianto i ciemnowłosy mężczyzna są… uch, rozproszeni.. i zajmuje to tylko parę sekund by zastąpić magazynek w broni wuja na wzmocnione kule, które mogą rozbić, na przykład, kuloodporny zbiornik. Naboje tego typu nie będą wymyślone przez najbliższe osiem lat, ale nawet jeśli zauważy on różnicę w wadze, to wyglądają zupełnie jak te współczesne.

Mica ostrożnie wychodzi na zewnątrz i czeka, aż opuszczą budynek. Pozwala minąć im kilka ulic, zanim wychodzi z bocznej alejki na główną ulicę.

Wujek Ianto ledwo zerka na dziewczynę która wpada na niego i jest zbyt skupiony na swoim celu by poczuć delikatne ukucie.

Mica chowa kapsułkę po antidotum do kieszeni i wraca do domu.

* * *

Mica Davies ma siedemnaście lat. Mieszka z rodzicami na przedmieściach, ale spędza dużo czasu ze swoim wujkiem i jego chłopakiem w Cardiff. Cóż, tak naprawdę spędza dużo czasu w mieszkaniu swojego wuja czekając, aż wrócą oni z tych swoich tajemniczych „spraw biznesowych", ale jej rodzice nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Oni po prostu zakładają, że potajemnie spotyka się z chłopakiem.

Prawdą jest, że Mica po prostu lubi być w mieszkaniu wujka Ianto, nawet jeśli go tam nie ma. Lubi patrzeć na starannie wykadrowane zdjęcia i ludzi na nich, nazywać ich i wyobrażać sobie różne historie.

(To Jack i wujek po spotkaniu kosmitów. To Tosh i Owen po zabiciu kosmitów. To Gwen i Rhys po porwaniu przez kosmitów.)

Mica spotkała ludzi ze zdjęć, choć tylko przelotnie. Wie, że pracują z jej wujem. Ona nie powinna wiedzieć, że mają tajną bazę pod Roald Dahl Plass, ale wie i gdy syn Gwen i Rhysa skończy szesnaście lat, powie też jemu. Tak będzie sprawiedliwie.

(Nazwali syna John. Mica jest niemal pewna, że nie wiedzą dlaczego.)

Pewnego dnia może opowie wszystko o podróży w czasie, zmianie historii i ratowaniu świata, ale na razie jest zadowolona by siedzieć i czekać na odpowiedni moment. Oczywiście to jest Torchwood, cała ta historia może ujawnić się w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili, ale jest ona całkiem pewna, że sobie z tym poradzi, kiedy to się stanie.

Mica Davies ma siedemnaście lat i uratowała świat. Poradzi sobie z większością rzeczy.


End file.
